1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to computer-aided design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-Uniform Rational B-Splines (NURBS) is a well-established mathematical method for creating free-form curves and surfaces in computer-aided design (CAD). In this regard, numerous CAD methodologies are available that use NURBS for fitting curves through all given data points. However, when such methodologies are used on data points exhibiting sharp curvature changes, undesirable anomalies (e.g., wrinkles) are frequently observed.